forbidden love
by Deidara's Hina-Hime
Summary: Kimimaro Kaguya, Temari Kazekage, they fall in love, both go to join akatsuki, Hinata tags along, they meet deidara, Please read
1. Chapter 1

prolouge

_Knock knock _the sound echoed in the huge empty house. Rising from her old Victorian chair, Temari zipped to get the door. The knocking sounded again becoming more impatient.

"Ok Ok, I'm coming!" She opened the door to see Hinata Hyuga standing in the doorway, looking strangely in a hurry.

"'Mari! I need to talk to you…" The Hyuga said in a whispered voice. Temari almost had to strain to hear.

"OK. Come in I guess." Temari let the Hyuga heiress into her home. "So what's up?" Temari plopped herself on a couch, inviting Hinata to do the same. Hinata just stood looking serious.

"Temari I…. I'm leaving Konoha." The pale eyed Hyuga spoke first. Temari gasped.

"Why? The people there, they need you!" Temari didn't understand how Hinata could have come to this conclusion. She had known the shy Hyuga since they were thirteen; they first met at the chuunin exams, and became fast friends. Temari's attitude helped the Hyuga become more confident, while the Hyuga's personality helped the Sabaku calm down.

Now they were sixteen, and Hinata was to take over her father's place in the Hyuga clan. Temari had become an ambassador in Suna. She absolutely did not understand why Hinata Hyuga, a rich and happy girl, would want to leave her village.

"I overheard my father; he's planning on murdering me… If I can get away maybe I can stay alive…" Hinata looked down.

"So you came to say good bye?" Temari asked.

"No. I came to see if you would go with me. You always said you hated this village, NOW's the chance to leave. I'm thinking of going to Akatsuki." Hinata played with a kunai she took outta her pocket.

Temari thought. All of the things the villagers had said, all the times they insulted her…

"I'm in. Let's go." She got up went to the kitchen and fill water bottles. She stuffed them into her backpack and her and Hinata left.

They ran through the village, the sound of rain covering up there pounding footsteps.

Finally when they had reached the desert, Temari looked back, for one last look at the dreaded village. Hinata kept on walking into the cold night. Turning Temari took the step that would put her away from her village forever and she walked into the desert with her friend and together they took their first steps into a journey where they would make friends. Discover enemy's, find love, and experience betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

Five days had passed. With two/thirds of their supplies gone and very little sleep Temari felt they were nearing the sound. She had dreaded this moment for days.

Though they had their plan, she was still jittery. Something just didn't feel right, like they were going to get caught, before they even got to the sound.

Hinata seemed perfectly unbothered. Not a care in the world. She was free of her village and nothing could bring her pride down.

Suddenly a kunai whizzed by Temari's face. Hinata was now on guard and Temari took out a kunai since she had forgotten to pack her beloved fan.

She scanned the area in search of the wielder of the kunai that had narrowly missed her.

"I don't see him." Hinata looked behind her, her Byakugan activated and her body lowered into a fighting stance.

"He must be good at hiding, maybe he's a chicken… maybe he starts a fight, but doesn't finish." Temari stated.

The bushes crinkled and out stepped a man with shortish silver hair. He wore what Temari assumed was the sound village attire, seeing as they were so close to the sound village. He had red circular marks above his eyebrows and a very serious look upon his face. He was beautiful.

"What's your business here?" He asked in a cool and calm voice.

"Passing through" Hinata answered before Temari, but frankly, Temari was speechless in the presence of this handsome ninja.

"Prove it." He was dead serious about this. Apparently the village's security was tight.

Temari and Hinata didn't have anything to prove that they were just traveling through the village.

"Cant prove it?" The man walked towards them, Kunai in hand. Temari started to panic. She raised her kunai, ready for impact and then felt something blunt and hard hit her head instead of sharp. She crumpled to the ground aware of Hinata falling but unaware of being tossed over the man's shoulders and him running through the forest.

Temari woke with a pounding headache; it was worse than a hangover, yet mellower than a broken arm…

She groaned and tried to move, but couldn't. She tried to move her wrists, but realized that they were chained to the wall. As were her legs. She tilted her head to see Hinata in pretty much the same condition.

Temari's vision finally adjusted to the dim room. It was lit by candle light. The candle's brilliant light flickered off the walls, many chains hung off the wall, making Temari believe that they were in a dungeon of some sort. Ahead of her a table of which torture items rested; the light glinting off the polished metal. A door was behind the table.

The door burst open, and in walked the Konoha traitor, Kabuto yakushi. Sound village spy, and Orochimaru's favorite. He smirked seeing the look on Temari's face.

"Didn't think you'd end up here did you? Kimimaro brought you in. Said you were lurking around in the village." He played with his torture tools. "How mighty strange to have a Hyuga heiress and the Suna ambassador in our forest."

"You sure like to talk! Why don't you shut your freaking gap and get on with whatever it is you do!" Temari tried to lunge forward but the chains held her in place.

"My My, a snappy girl arnt we? Now like your friend at all. I do hope she's ok, I haven't got to play with her yet." He smirked fingering a silver scalpel that rested on the table.

"What do you plan on doing to us exactly, Mr. Ego?" Temari spat.

"Let's not be rude now." He said, picking up a bigger knife, and testing it's sharpness.

"I'll be as rude as I want, Mr. Talkative!"

"You should be more like your friend and shut your face!" He threw the knife and it missed her head by an inch.

The door creaked open again and in walked the silver haired man.

"Ah Kimimaro." Kabuto said eyes still on Temari.

"Orochimaru-Sama would like to see you. I'm to watch them until you relieve me." Kimimaro said nodding towards Temari and Hinata.

"Ah. Ok. She's awfully snappy. Watch her mouth." Kabuto quickly disappeared.

"So," Kimimaro sat at a chair, and put his feet on the table. "You're from Suna. Why all the way out here?"

Temari didn't speak. She couldn't, not to someone who brought her here.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, I'm probably one of the nicest guys here."

"Yet you're turned us in? Oh you're such a gentleman." She said rolling her eyes.

"I was just following my orders. Besides they've never treated anyone like THIS before." He gestured around the dungeon. "You must be real special. So why are you out here?"

"Leaving my village." Temari didn't want to open up to him, what if it was a trap.

"Why?"

"They all hate me. No point in staying there,"

"Oh."

"So why are you here with that traitor Orochimaru?" Temari asked pretending to be distracted with looking at all the sharp objects on the table.

"I was here for power. Trust me, I want out of here bad." He said closing his eyes.

"Why don't you leave?"

"Haven't got anywhere to leave to." He sighed.

"Hinata and I are going to the Akatsuki, you could come…if you'd like." Temari blushed a bit.

"Kimimaro! I'm coming back"

"Play along" he whispered. We'll talk about it later." He made a smacking noise with his hand against the wall and told her to be quiet. "Be respectful you little…" She smiled thinking that he cares enough not to hit her.

"Kimimaro, did you hit her?" Kabuto entered the room.

"She was being disrespectful." Kimimaro left.

Temari remembered they would talk later.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

The next few hours were torture for Temari. Not like knife, and whip torture but the man named Kabuto would NOT shut up. No matter what Temari tried he would NOT shut his gap.

The guy was boring. All he spoke about was medical stuff and being Orochimaru's number one. Temari bet he wasn't even Orochimaru's favorite.

Temari felt tired. Hinata had finally woken up. She was panicking about her surroundings. Hinata did not know where they were and what they were doing there. When she had spotted the tools on the table she had given Kabuto a riot.

He had enjoyed tormenting the poor Hyuga until Hinata could barely fight back.

Now Hinata hung weakly held up by her chains. Temari wished that Kimimaro would comeback. She couldn't help but miss him. He was really nice to her and it seemed he cared.

Temari was anxious about her next meeting with him. He said that they would talk, she hoped soon. She didn't know why but she couldn't wait to see him again. The way his skin glowed, his silver hair shone in the light his graceful—

"Kabuto, I am to relieve you again." His sweet voice cut through her thoughts. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks. Was she blushing?

The man glanced at her giving her a, 'we'll talk in a bit' look.

"Do a good job. Don't let her backtalk you." Kabuto rose and he left.

Sitting at the table Kimimaro was silent, most likely waiting till they were out of hearing distance.

Finally after what seemed forever, he finally spoke. "What's our plan? I'll go with you, but we need to get out."

"uh…" Temari couldn't speak.

"Don't know?" He sighed. "Well what if we go with a simple one?" He asked.

"L-Like what?" Temari's voice faltered.

"Like if for instance, I have my shift now, tomorrow when I take my shift I hide some of our survival equipment in my clothes, well store up in the next village that comes up on our journey, anyway when I take my shift and Kabuto leaves, I sneak you two out."

Hinata looked up from her pitiful position. She nodded in agreement then asked in a meek voice, "W-who are y-you?"

"Sorry, That's very impolite of me, my names Kimimaro Kaguya, Yours?" He indicated towards Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuga."

Then he nodded to Temari. "I never did catch your name." He asked in a polite way.

"T-Temari." She blushed.

"Nice to meet you both. Tomorrow we'll launch our plan" He stood and walked to Temari and whispered into her ear, "your very pretty, I'm sorry you have to go through all this, it'll be over tomorrow though. Good night." With that he turned and in walked Kabuto back from his dinner. He smirked and picked up a scalpel.

"Let's have some fun." He smirked again. "It'll only hurt…A lot." He approached Temari with the sharp object, and screams were heard throughout the village.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

Blood seeped through Temari's right sleeve and dripped down, hitting the floor. A pool of blood had formed beneath her and her eyes were hazed.

Screams from Hinata had started to echo in the room. He had begun with cutting her arms as he had with Temari. Then it proceeded with the legs and finally the chest.

Temari didn't know if she'd be able to make it out with Kimimaro tonight, if he did he'd have to carry both her and Hinata. Temari despised the fact that the handsome man would be touching Hinata, but the fact that he would be touching her also made it all better. She longed to feel his arms carrying her.

_I can't be falling in love with this man could I?_ Temari couldn't deny the feeling she had towards him.

The door flung open, and Kimimaro finally came to take his shift, he was wide eyed, and Temari could see that he wanted to yell at Kabuto.

"You know the deal…" Kimimaro had his eyes on Temari, but his voice directed at Kabuto. Sighing Kabuto left the room, dropping the blood knife onto the table with all the other tools, before he left.

Immediately Kimimaro rushed to Temari's aid.

"Are you ok? He took off his shirt tearing it with his teeth, he pulled a water bottle out of the hidden pack he had.

Temari seemed wide awake now. There in front of her was a man, a hot man, with his shirt off, tending her wounds.

He soaked a bit of cloth in the water and dabbed her wounds with it, cleaning them. Temari winced.

"W-what about Hinata?" Temari asked glancing over at her friend who looked in worse condition that she.

"I'll help her next. Right now my concentration is you." He smiled and tied a strip of cloth around her arm wound and then the opposite. He moved to her legs then, the chest.

He began to take her shirt off and Temari blushed.

"W-What are you doing?" She exclaimed shyly.

"I have to bandage this wound. It's the worst one. He lifted her shirt and worked one the wound, then moved to Hinata.

"There, done." He walked to Temari and unchained her. She fell to the bloody floor. Kimimaro helped her up.

"Get prepared." Kimimaro stated. Temari nodded grabbing her stuff that was shoved in the corner. She grabbed Hinata's stuff too.

Kimimaro unchained Hinata and the Hyuga fell to the floor, stumbling to get up. Kimimaro had to support her. Together the three walked forwards to the door.

It creaked open. Temari stared ahead into vast darkness, one arm around Hinata to help support her they walking into the darkness their footsteps echoing into the dark hall.

Kimimaro knew what he was doing so Temari just followed him. No one made a sound. The dripping noise of water filled the dark stone hall.

A door stood ahead, they walked to it. Kimimaro opened it and they carefully walked through yet another hall.

"Almost there." He whispered.

"Kimimaro, where are you going with the prisoners?" Kabuto's voice filled the stale air.

Temari shivered. Kimimaro seemed unafraid.

"Moving them."

"Why?" Kabuto pulled out a kunai.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like that." Kimimaro pulled a bone out of his shoulder. Temari didn't find this that odd for some reason but it could have been because she was tired.

"You've been OK with seeing others get hurt." Kabuto raised his weapon.

"Not her. She's special." Kimimaro lifted the bone. It looked like a sword. "Get behind me." Kimimaro whispered to Temari, "And take Hinata too."

Temari did just that. A kunai flew from Kabuto's hand, just about to hit Kimimaro, he raised the bone and blocked. The bone did not do what Temari thought it would, she was sure that the striking power of that kunai would shatter the bone, after all, most cases in Suna and broken bones of things like that.

Temari's vision started to blur. She had stayed awake for as long as she could. The last things that echoed in her ears were sounds of Kunai hitting bone and battle sounds. Finally she went unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

Pain shot through Temari's body. It was strangely warm where she was. She opened her eyes slowly. There was a fire and Kimimaro was no where in sight. Hinata was asleep peacefully. Temari sat up and a coat dropped from her body.

Something dropped. Temari looked over and saw Kimimaro. He had just dropped some fire wood. He had a few wounds but he seemed ok. Nothing too serious.

"You're awake." Kimimaro said. Now that Temari looked closely he looked concerned. He looked like he had been worrying for a while.

"I was worried." He walked towards her. Temari blushed, at the advancing Kimimaro. He suddenly took her into his arms. She gasped.

"I know that this isn't like me, I've never loved someone in my life before, but you're different. When I first saw you my heart sank at the condition you were in. A true beauty being hurt like that. At that moment I vowed I would get you out somehow. I-I think I love you."

Temari gasped and he claimed her lips. She kissed back, eager to have his lips on hers.

There they were, under the moonlight, by a nice warm campfire. He released her lips and held her close. They held eachother under the full moon.

Temari woke to strong arms around her waist; she looked up to see Kimimaro holding her in his arms. He was peacefully asleep.

Hinata was up sitting by the fire, she seemed deep in thought.

Temari just sat there in his arms, enjoying the moment. His eyes fluttered open, and his arms around her waist tightened. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Temari kissed his lips. Surprised Kimimaro didn't respond at first then gradually he started moving his lips against hers.

This was going to be a fun journey.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SEVEN

They packed up at about seven and Deidara led the way. His cloak was mended thanks to Hinata. His wounds not yet healed but he insisted he was ok.

He found great pleasure in torturing poor Hinata. He had made her blush at least four times in the past hour.

Temari held Kimimaro's hand, she felt closer to him now than yesterday. It seemed every moment she got closer to Kimimaro mentally. She tightened her grip on his and he looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Temari said and continued walking.

"Hey! Hinata, watch out for the—" too late Hinata tripped over the root and fell into Deidara, he caught her but she was red as a tomato.

Temari burst out giggling. Hinata embarrassed herself in the tightest moments, sure it was embarrassing but It loosened the tight moments.

For the first time since he was with them Deidara blushed. The pink adorned his cheeks as he held Hinata.

"Let's get going." Kimimaro said. Deidara let go of Hinata and continued on up the read with everyone following behind him.

"Temari, do you think he likes me?" Hinata asked. She was looking down obviously embarrassed.

"I'd say so, but I'm not any expert." Temari replied.

"Oh." Hinata looked down again.

"Pull a move on him tonight." Temari instructed.

"Only if you pull a move on Kimimaro." Hinata replied.

"I already have."

"Another one, one that gets you two very close together." Hinata smirked. This smirk was scary. Hinata NEVER smirked, she never grinned and she certainly was NEVER like this.

"Fine." Temari said.

Hinata ran ahead to talk with Deidara, who seemed content on embarrassing her.

Kimimaro stop ahead to wait for Temari. "What did she have to say?"

"Oh just how she thinks Deidara doesn't like her."

"He does, he's been asking me on pick up advice and things." Kimimaro smirked. "They'll end up together."

"I think so. But I want to talk about us." Temari said boldly. Kimimaro's eyebrow lifted.

"What about us?"

"Do you really like me?" Temari said curious.

"Of course!" Kimimaro said.

"You barely know me!" Temari exclaimed. "How can you like someone you don't even know?!"

"I think we've met before. Like in our childhood. I remember seeing a blond girl running from something. She had eyes like yours. This thought had troubled me the first time I saw you in the dungeon."

Temari thought back to her childhood.

FLASHBACK

A blond haired girl tripped and fell in some mud.

"Aww the little weird girl fell!" Mud was kicked in her face. She closed her eyes.

"Who wants to see me pants her?!" A little boy shouted.

"N-No please!" The girl cried.

"Leave her alone!" A little boy with silver hair stood out in the group of cheering kids. Now all was quiet. The girl had tears in her eyes.

"That's not nice." The little boy with silver hair said.

"I don't care! She's an outcast!" The other boy shouted.

The silver haired boy walked to Temari and was about to help her up when her was punched in the jaw. His hand shot up to hold his injured jaw.

"Aww did I hurt you?"

The boy swung back and hit the mean one in the nose. Temari heard a sickening crack. The tormentor stumbled back gripping his nose and the silver haired boy held his hand to Temari, he smiled blood dripping from his chin mixing with the rain.

"I'm Kimimaro."

"T-Temari…"

"Come on lets get out of here." Temari took his hand and they ran away from the group of kids crowding their injured leader.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh I remember now!" Temari said. Then she flung herself into Kimimaro's arms. He hugged her back.

When the let go they noticed that Hinata and Deidara had gotten far ahead.

"We'd better catch up." Kimimaro smiled.

"Yeah." They ran to catch up.


End file.
